wevonefandomcom-20200213-history
Amini Cishugi
Henri Amini Cishugi is a Congolese writer, singer, songwriter, Youtuber and actor, better know as Amini Cishugi. Born and raised in Bukavu, South Kivu, he is a Roman Catholic baptized Henri in April 2010. Author of seven book, which AT HOME known as his autobiographical book, published in 2016. Life and career 1996-2010: Early years Amini Cishugi is conglese writer, singer, songwriter, film actor and YouTuber, known for his romance books AT HOME written in 2016 and Pleasure of The Spirit and Eyes written in 2017, born in July 13th, 1996 in Bukavu, South Kivu (the largest eastern province of Democratic Republic of Congo). He is the son of trader parents Raphaël Cishugi and Georgine Nyahengwa. His father, Raphaël Cishugi, is a former employer at Kotecha Society. Amini attended C.S. AZMA from 2001 to 2008. 2008-2015: Teenage years Early he started his career at 15 years when he published his first short story "Kashofu Memories" in February 2012, he find many challengers but he takes out and follow his own way that he fixed to his future life. He first came to prominence in 2014 as an author writing for and later editing The twenty questions of self knowledge. During his senior years, Amini was educated at Nyalukemba Institute and Espoir 1 Institute High school before to be admitted at Kashofu Institute, a Catholic boarding school. At Kashofu (Idjwi), Amini received an education grounded in the religious method; Amini graduated from Kashofu Institute in June 2015. After graduating with a first-class honors degree, he performed go to study his bachelor degree. Several months after high school. Amini gone to International University of East Africa for his achelor degree in Science in Civil Engineering in Uganda, then reportedly he dropped out from college after ten months. Henri Amini Cishugi has since made a name for himself as a solo artist and writer. Souther Magazine Amini Cishugi launched Souther Magazine on September 3, 2015, in Bukavu. A local online newspaper for regional celebs. The company actually is relocated in Kampala, Uganda; and available in English. Writing career Amini Cishugi is best known on Wattpad and on SmashWords.com for his stories, his eBooks followed by hundreds visitors. From a Diary to a Book Amini began writing his autobiographical story, All about Me, as a diary in early 2012 when his father send him to the boarding school at kashofu Institute, which later changed in AT HOME as the definitive book tittle. The book itself narrated life story of two teenagers admitted at Kashofu Institute where the imagination of the all story of AT HOME began. It was heavily inspired by author's longtime best friend Rolande Sifa Fundiko. In 2014, Amini locally published a memoir, Kashofu Boarding school keepsakes, a short story with twenty pages. The memoir leady starred Rolande Sifa Fundiko, Grace Cubaka Kayobo and Christelle Furaha Bahali. Amini Cishugi and Wattpad Amini Cishugi discovered Wattpad.com as a Google Ad on January 7, 2017. Anna Todd was his biggest influence to join the Canadian online literature social media. She is a Wattpad star, author of 'After' series, the highest reading Wattpad eBook, viewed more than one billion times online. The same day, he announced that he would be joining the blog Wattpad to publish his books for everyone who want to read, vote and comment on his works. With a login account, Amini re-published Kashofu Boarding School keepsakes, a prequel novel that tells the events of AT HOME from the perspectives of Rolande Sifa Fundiko. Amini Cishugi reedited AT HOME on the online literature social Media with 187 chapters, the book received positive reviews from the box, and earn a wide notice for the author's recognisation. It has sometimes been compared to the 'Doll diary' as both books had their start as fanfiction. In 2017, for the second month of the year, He published The Twenty Questions of Self Knowledge on Wattpad. It earned only twelve votes and viewed less than fifty times it first week, while AT HOME had already more than one hundred votes. He self-published other stories the following months such as Pleasure of Two Spirit and Eyes, Sad Journey, Ben Parker's Diary; as in October 2017 "Pleasure of The Spirit and Eyes" is the most popular Amini's Wattpad book with 1.52K readers follow by AT HOME. The two books won consecutively NDF Awards for the Book of Choice and Book of the Year. Ben Parker's Diary is Amini Cishugi's first Wattpad story in French language and the only book nominated for Wattsy2017 Awards, ranked number 261 in Humor category in November 2017 after being reading one hundred seventy two times online, reviewed thirty three times. Early 2018, Amini Cishugi self published his second book in French language on Wattpad tittle The Secret (French translation: Le Secret) from his duology. Confirmed on Instagram that Volume 2 is coming later this year by sharing the sequel book cover art. Amini has written seven books and contributed to many plays (theatres) until 2018. He is now working on a series of poems which will be credited to his upcoming studio album, lifestyle (stylized LifeStyle). NDFoundation NDFoundation is an entertainment company found and own by Amini Cishugi since 2016. Musical Career Musical style Amini Cishugi is an independent record artist. On November 2017, Amini shared on twitter that he is working on his debut album, planned to dropped it out on July 2018 that will contain eight singles. Cishugi's music is mainly pop, while he also incorporates elements of R&B Acting career In 2017, Amini Cishugi was casting in two of his books as Joe and another as himself. Public Image and social media General Amini is listed one of the most social media influence people from Kivu in Democratic Republic of Congo,Jamal, Albert. "Most Influence People In South Kivu: Nadia Mwamba, Kinjaah, Papy Kerro, Cor Akim, Amini Cishugi Joined The Top", Souther Magazine, 28 February 2018. Retrieved on 10 April 2018."Top 30 Most Followed Facebook Page In Both Kivu Provinces", Souther Magazine, 25 February 2018. Retrieved on 10 April 2018. he is featured in local magazines such as 243 Stars (formerly Kivu Beats), Kivu media. In a recent entertainment with Souther Magazine in January 2018, Amini said, “From my bottom, I can say big thank to my fan base. I had a dream of being famous since my childhood, but now you make it comes true”, after making one thousand LinkedIn connections.Cishugi, Amini. "Amini Cishugi on LinkedIn - Professional profile", LinkedIn. Retrieved on 10 April 2018.Brian, Noël. "Big Dream for Big People: Amini Cishugi Hits 1K LinkedIn Connections", Souther Magazine, 16 January 2018. Retrieved on 10 April 2018. As in February 2018, Amini Cishugi has an active social media presence with more than 1.38 thousand Instagram followers,Cishugi, Amini. "Instagram - Amini Cishugi", 'Instagram''. Retrieved on 3 February 2018. over 1,5 LinkedIn connectionsCishugi, Amini. "LinkedIn - Amini Cishugi", LinkedIn. Retrieved on 03 February 2018. and over 4.06 thousand followers on Facebook.Cishugi, Amini. "Facebook - Amini Cishugi", Facebook. Retrieved on 03 February 2018.Brian, Noël. "Amini Cishugi: My 2013 Social Media Challenge", Souther Magazine, 28 July 2013. Retrieved on 03 February 2018. Amini is also on VK,Cishugi, Amini. "VK - Amini Cishugi", Souther Magazine. Retrieved on 03 February 2018. Twitter,Cishugi, Amini. "Twitter - Amini Cishugi", '' Twitter''. Retrieved on 04 February 2018. Kivuzik,Cishugi, Amini. "Kivuzik - Amini Cishugi", Kivuzik. Retrieved on 03 February 2018. Wattpad,Cishugi, Amini. "Wattpad - Amini Cishugi", Wattpad, 06 June 2017. Retrieved on 24 January 2018. PinterestPlunkett, John. "Sorrelggah", Souther Magazine, 06 June 2017. Retrieved on 24 January 2018. and SoundCloud.Plunkett, John. "Sorrelggah", Souther Magazine, 06 June 2017. Retrieved on 24 January 2018. His ebooks was attracted over 10K online reading thought Wattpad from around 200 loyal fans.Plunkett, John. "Sorrelggah", Souther Magazine, 06 June 2017. Retrieved on 24 January 2018. YouTube Amini Cishugi joined back YouTube on July 3, 2016,Cishugi, Amini. "Amini Cishugi on YouTube - official Channel", YouTube,Google. Retrieved on 07 January 2018. he first user the platform for public storage family memories videos online, uploaded videos photo collage less than three minutes.Brian, Noël. "Reasons Why Amini Cishugi Become More Popular On YouTube", Souther Magazine, 24 November 2017. Retrieved on 07 January 2018." Amini Cishugi Joined YouTube As 2016 Challenge", Souther Magazine, 03 July 2016. Retrieved on 07 January 2018. The totality one thousand Amini's YouTube subscribers are from 2017, he amassed more than 1600 subscribers over the past years;Jamal, Albert. "Amini Cishugi: One Year On YouTube With 100K", Souther Magazine, 10 July 2017. Retrieved on 7 January 2018. as on April 2018, his videos have accumulated more than 1.1 million total views on YouTube and his main YouTube channel has more than 2.5 thousand subscribers,Cishugi, Amini. "YouTube - Amini Cishugi - About", YouTube, Google. Retrieved on 17 April 2018. that make him the second most YouTube viewed artist from Kivu region after Innoss'B (The 2008 Vodacom Congo superstar) and the 57th grossing YouTube channel across the country.Plunkett, John. "Top 250 Most subscribed YouTube Channels in Democratic Republic of Congo", DBASE. Retrieved on 17 April 2018. Amini became the first ever South Kivu artist to have over 1 million channel views on YouTube.Jamal, Albert. "Amini Cishugi Hits 1M Views On YouTube", Souther Magazine, 28 March 2018. Retrieved on 17 April 2018."Amini Cishugi - South Kivu Ever Artist With One Million On YouTube", Souther Magazine, 29 March 2018. Retrieved on 17 April 2018. Amini has a Vlog channel.Cishugi Vlog, Amini. "YouTube - Amini Cishugi Vlog", YouTube, Google. Retrieved on 17 April 2018. He also manages another channel on YouTube, Fox Music Cloud, as the Founder and C.E.O of the musical label Company.Cloud, Fox Music. "YouTube - Fox Music Cloud - About", YouTube, Google. Retrieved on 17 April 2018. Fox has more than two thousands views with two videos published. Laurence-J, Dou-Jay L-Gachette and Ampire Bagalwa, Rick G, and others fellow musicians will be mostly featured on the channel for a musical promotion from January 2019.Brian, Noël. "Fox Music Signed Four Artists Including Dou-Jay L-Gachette", Souther Magazine, 20 March 2018. Retrieved on 17 April 2018.Brian, Noël. "Amini Cishugi Confirmed To Highly Promoted All Artists Of Fox Music Cloud", Souther Magazine, 17 April 2018. Retrieved on 17 April 2018. Musical.ly He later joined musical.ly on Thursday, February 23, 2018,Jamal, Albert. "Amini Cishugi: My Biggest 2018 Social Media Challenge", Souther Magazine, 24 February 2018. Retrieved on 28 March 2018. and by Sunday 25, 48 hours later, he was accumulated over 200 fans on the platform, "I knew only Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, LinkedIn, SoundCloud, VK, Snapchat. And everywhere there, except Snapchat, I have an account with thousands fans. But there is somewhere very cool to be really live and connect to amazing people. I knew musical.ly by Mackenzie Ziegler, I knew Mackenzie by her sister Maddie Ziegler, and Maddie by Jojo Siwa. I'm 21, but it's crazy how I'm Jojo real fan. I love very much those teenagers".Brian, Noël. "Musical.ly Will Gonna Be Amini Cishugi's Highest Fan Base", Souther Magazine, 01 March 2018. Retrieved on 28 March 2018."AMINI CISHUGI SHARE EXPERIENCE HOW HE FIND MUSICAL.LY", Souther Magazine, 05 March 2018. Retrieved on 28 March 2018.Cishugi, Amini. "post on Instagram by @AminiCishugi", Instagram. Retrieved on 28 March 2018. Amini Cishugi reached one thousand fans fourteen days after, two thousands a week later.Brian, Noël. "Amini Cishugi: Over One Thousand Musical.my Fans In Two Weeks", Souther Magazine, 10 March 2018. Retrieved on 28 March 2018.Brian, Noël. "Amini Cishugi Hits 2K Musical.ly Fans", Souther Magazine, 19 March 2018. Retrieved on 28 March 2018. He publicly revealed his goal on the platform after crossing the 3K fans line: '100K fans goal', that means to be Crowded on the social media platform."Thank you for the 3K babies on Musical.ly, said Amini Cishugi", Souther Magazine, 01 April 2018. Retrieved on 01 April 2018."Amini Cishugi Revealed His Biggest Musical.my Dream", Souther Magazine, 01 April 2018. Retrieved on 01 April 2018. As on April 20, 2018, Amini's musical.ly fanbase is over 3.1K with approximately 1K emoji-hearts.Cishugi, Amini. "musical.ly - @AminiCishugi - Fan base", musical.ly. Retrieved on 20 April 2018. Personal life Born in Bukavu, South Kivu, in eastern Democratic Republic of Congo. Third born in a family of eight. Amini has two sisters (Lydie and Alice) and five brothers. He currently live in Kampala for personal reason as he previously said in a interview with Souther Magazine. Religion Amini Cishugi was raised Catholic. When he was 13, he was baptized by the name of Henri in the Roman Catholic Church at Saint Peter Claver Parish in Bukavu his hometown. Few weeks after, he received the sacrament of confirmation at the same parish by Mgr. Francois-Xavier Maroyi, the archbishop of Bukavu. Relationship In October 2010, Lea Sandrine began dating second year senior student, Amini Cishugi, that time. She was his street neighbor and schoolmate at Espoir 1 High School Amini met Rolande Sifa Fundiko in September 2011, they were both admitted at Kashofu Boarding School. Rolande is eight months young than him, and she was enrolled in Senior Two (S2). Amini was crushing Rolande for four year until July 2015 when he graduated from high school. Rolande and Lea are both born the same day, March 26,1997. Philanthropy Amini Cishugi supports NDFoundation, Inc., a company he founded in April 2016. In February 2017, NDFoundation launched Novelas Dream, a published sub-company, that allowed and help all unrecognized writers from all over the world (particularly from Congo) to get published for free. He supports also the cause of education. Amini promises to visit schools that donate the most funds to the organization NDFoundation for scholarships. Education From September 2001to July 2008, Amini Cishugi attended C.S. AZMA, a private school in Ibanda, for kind grade and primary school. He learned French, []computing]], history, geography, with friends like Junior Remmy, Julie Furaha Nyota, David Ngundu, Grace Kabungulu, Joelle Busingis, and others. Graduated from primary school on July 2, 2008. Attended several high schools before being graduated with high mark from Kashofu Boarding School in July 2015. In January 2016, Amini moved to Kampala in Uganda to first learn English and then join university for the undergraduate degree. Study ten months at International University of East Africa bachelor of science in Civil Engineering, dropped out due to financial issue of his family. It's note that Amini studied computer programme one semester online at openclass.com while attending IUEA. He was enrolled also at Uganda Christian University in February 2017 for the Foundation course|Foundation courses]] but he never attended at any lecture until got feared by the Academic staff. Achievements Throughout his career, Amini Cishugi has earned an estimated of one million total views on YouTube. Accolades Awards and nominations * Wattsy2017 nominated Books Discography LifeStyle Tours * LifeStyle East Africa Tour * NDF Christmas Festival Notes and references Social Media * Official Twitter * Official Facebook page * Amini Cishugi's Instagram * Amini Cishugi's official Wattpad Profile] * Amini Cishugi Wikipedia Page See also * NDFoundation * AT HOME * Souther Magazine * Rolande Sifa Fundiko * LifeStyle * My Boyfriend Category:Singers Category:Writers Category:Actors Category:Songwriters Category:YouTubers Category:Musicians Category:Superstars Category:Cishugi Family Category:Teens Category:Content